


无名

by Ronin3Tree



Category: Chiname, CountryHumans
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: China/America(countryhuans)
Kudos: 9





	无名

墨镜被对方一脚踩碎，树脂和塑料的合成物发出清脆的响声。  
美国不屑地擦去嘴角的鲜血，“fuck you CN”一个笔直的中指表明了自己的态度。“Yeah,”中国一把抓起他的衣领“fuck you”他粗暴地咬上了美国的嘴唇  
美国被推挤在墙上，和中国进行着这个带着血腥味的吻。他们毫不示弱的掠夺着对方的气息，用牙尖刺破舌头柔软的表皮  
牛仔裤的皮带利落地落到了地上，而内里的内裤在解开了禁锢后被一同褪去。原先包裹在其中的臀部，此刻颤巍巍的暴露在空气中。  
美国被强硬地分开了双腿，而此刻中国托着他的臀部，胯下的巨物蹭着他的穴口片刻便插了进去。“fuck fuck fuck！！”美国捂着嘴愉悦地昂起头，浑身抖得像筛子。  
一巴掌打在美国扭动的屁股上“跟个婊子一样欠操……”低声骂了一句，中国继续挺动胯部，狠狠地吮吸舔舐着美国的乳尖，深埋在对方体内的巨物用力地撞开紧吸的后穴。  
“god damn it！！”美国呻吟着扭动身体，后背一下下随着中国胯下的动作蹭上墙壁。被强行破开体内最要不得硬来的地方，让他咿呀一声抓上了中国的后背。最近忙得忘记打理的指甲和报复似的力度让中国的后背一下子见了血痕。  
中国不禁又在心里暗骂了一声：“妈的……”由于他知道对方的承受能力，于是便默不作声地加快了速度和力度。美国即刻便发出了短促的喘息，他觉得内脏几乎要被体内的巨物顶得移位了，“shit, shit！”他面色潮红，后穴被巨物干出液体，又巨物被打成白沫。美国的意识开始飘忽，似乎只有身前的中国，身后墙壁以及体内的巨物才是当下存在的真实。  
一次次撞在最敏感的前列腺上，快感从尾椎顺着脊柱神经噼里啪啦地上窜，美国发出愉悦的呜咽，含糊不清地吐出支离破碎的话语：“给我…啊啊慢点…你个混蛋……”“那就不要给我屁股扭得这么欢！”中国又狠狠地抽了一巴掌，洁白浑圆的臀部一阵波动，洁白的皮肤逐渐泛红，随后在美国的臀部上，中国的手印清晰可见。美国被顶得七荤八素：“操你妈……”带着呻吟的脏话在这种时候，只不过是给中国增添情趣罢了。  
中国一下子把他顶在墙上，巨物插至最深处，贴在美国耳边，他轻声低语：“既然在挨艹，就给我老实点……”顺势含住柔软的耳垂，如同含住乳首般舔弄。“呜啊啊……”美国蜷缩起了身子，上下夹击让他忍不住想要逃离，“你妈…不要…这样子玩弄啊啊！！”一道白光闪过眼前，他尖叫着射在了两人的小腹上，最后一两点湿腻的白浊顺着他的分身滑落。后穴因为高潮，此刻紧紧吸绞着中国的巨物，逼着对方缴械。  
中国低吼了一声，努力锁住精关让自己没那么快就射出来 。他用力顶开压迫自己的肉壁，在狠狠抽插了十几下后，一把捉住美国的大腿根用力地射了进去。美国无声地尖叫着，小腿至脚尖绷出了一条直线，快感让他痉挛着，瘫软在中国的怀里。  
中国将美国放了下来，深埋在对方体内的巨物依然没有拔出。他抬起美国的小腿，在上面留下数个深浅不一的吻痕。借着姿势与刚刚射入的精液，他快速地动着腰，让自己进入到更深的内里去。  
美国低呜着，穴肉被不断推挤顶弄，吞吐着死对头的巨物。两人仿佛都化身成了野兽，沉溺于最原始的交媾之中，激烈的交合声在房间里回响，同时充斥着体液，荷尔蒙，血腥，愤怒，快感。  
当中国射完了最后一滴存货时，美国已经是累得睡过去了。中国轻笑一声，将巨物从对方体内缓缓撤出， 混合在一起的体液止不住地从美国后穴里流了出来。  
中国抱起美国去浴室，放好热水，两人一同泡在浴缸里。将两根手指伸进暂时闭不上的后穴，中国搅弄着肉壁，让它们把吃进去的白浊吐出来。美国闭着眼睛皱着眉，发出细不可闻的低哼。  
“我恨你。”中国在美国耳边低语。  
“我也是。”


End file.
